Comics Bulletin
|commercial = |type = comic book |language = English |registration = yes |editor = |owner = Jason Sacks |author = Jason Brice |launch date = |current status = |revenue = }} Comics Bulletin is a website with an emphasis on the American comic book industry, updated daily with news, reviews, interviews, and editorial content. Coverage ranges from mainstream to independent/small press comic book and graphic novel publishers, with a recent shift towards focus on small press and creator-owned works. History Silver Bullet Comics The site was founded in January 2000 as Silver Bullet Comic Books by its New Zealand based publisher/editor Jason Brice. On January 14, 2008, the site was relaunched as Comics Bulletin, in order to avoid confusion with a retail site. Silver Bullet contributor Clifford Meth, in a Silver Bullet column called Past Masters, wrote about his efforts to support ailing comic book artist Dave Cockrum. As a result of his advocacy, Marvel Comics announced it would compensate Cockrum for his work in co-creating the X-Men. In 2005, Silver Bullet partnered with Aardwolf Publishing to publish a benefit book, benefiting ailing comics writer/artist William Messner-Loebs. Silver Bullet provided advertising and promotion of the project on their site at no charge. Former Managing Editor Craig R. Johnson became associated with Dave Sim's controversial views on Feminism when he stepped into a debate between Sim and the Friends of Lulu Board of Directors to defend freedom of expression in the comic book industry. Online comics blogger Johanna Draper Carlson suggested that the name change to Comics Bulletin was the result of pressure from the unrelated but similarly named comics retailer Silver Bullet Comics, "...since SBC had a US trademark registration". The dispute arose at the same time that the retailer was experiencing criticism and customer complaints. Comics Bulletin In 2008 Jason Sacks took over from Keith Dallas as editor-in-chief for the site, and revamped the design and attitude of the site. Eventually buying the site outright in 2011, he is the current owner and publisher of the site. The site, now operating solely as Comics Bulletin, debuted a podcast in the same year, called 'Comics You Can Dance To', alongside a number of new columns. Notable writers for the site currently include Kate Leth and Don McGregor. Regular Features *'What Looks Good' by Matt Spatola and Kyle Garret *'Comics Grind and Rewind' by Zack Davisson *'Comics You Can Dance To', the official podcast for the site, hosted by Nathaniel MacDonald and Danny Djeljosevic *'The Squeaky Wheel' by kyrax2, who first came to fame as 'The San Diego Batgirl' after her attendance at every DC panel during 2011's San Diego Comic Con brought widespread attention to DC's handling of their female creators and characters. *'Kate Or Die' by Kate Leth *'Riding Shotgun' by Don McGregor *'Killing Jokes' by Steve Morris, which explores the use of humour in comics *'Fool Britannia' by Regie Rigby *'Manifesto' by Jason Sacks, an editorial which addresses some of the bigger questions about the industry *'Cool Art, Bro' by Michelle Six, which looks at the role of art in bringing comics to life *'Busted Knuckles' by Beau Smith *'Kryptonite Got You Down?' by Alison Stevenson, a faux dating advice column for superheroes Former columnists *Donna Barr: "Submission Engine" *Tom Brevoort: "Brevoort's History of Comics" *Rich Johnston: "All The Rage" *Tony Lee: "He’s Only a Writer… and It’s More than Just a Comic" *Bill Messner-Loebs: "Storytelling" *Clifford Meth: "Meth Addict" *Jimmy Palmiotti and Justin Gray: "Two In The Chamber" *Bob Rozakis: "The Answer Man" *Buddy Scalera: "Hey, Buddy!" *Brandon Thomas: "Ambidextrous" *Marv Wolfman: "What Th--?" Awards As Silver Bullet Comic Books, the site has been the recipient of a number of awards and award nominations, including: * 2004 Eagle Award nomination for "Favourite Comics E-Zine" * 2005 Eagle Award winner for "Favourite Comics-Related Website" * 2006 Eagle Award nomination for "Favourite Comics-Related Website" * 2006 Gibson Comic Awards nominated for "Favourite Web Related Material" References External links * Comics Bulletin Category:Websites about comics Category:News websites Category:Entertainment websites Category:Publications established in 2000